Kataang Week 2016
by Letthepickaxedothetalking
Summary: Kataang Week 2016 is here! i'll be posting the stories for the prompts from Tumblr. this year's prompts are: Gentle, Bitter, Deluge, Trapped, Mediation, Awkward, Refuge, Free/Crossover Day
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:when i wrote this prompt i was and still am excited to be in the fandom. i wrote this one while listening to a lot of soft music and love songs. enjoy! any feedback, advice, criticism or comments are greatly appreciated

* * *

Gentle

He hadn't seen his wife all day and it was starting to worry him. Katara said that she was going out for a little while this morning and would be back around lunch. Lunch came and went with him making lunch for Bumi, himself and Katara. He waited and waited and still no Katara at all. He wrapped up her lunch and slid it into an icebox to keep it cold for her, for later.

"I really wonder where Katara could be" Aang had wondered to himself one of the many times that day, "she usually never misses lunch"

Aang played with Bumi for a couple hours and during a game of tag, looked up at the sky to see the sun was not setting but not at noon anymore. He figured it was around two o'clock which he then decided to have Bumi take his afternoon nap. Both parents knew that Bumi was a bit of a wild child and had a lot of Aang's personality but they loved him no matter what.

Surprisingly it was easy for Aang to get Bumi down for his nap today as Aang had tired his son out from playing tag. He tucked Bumi in and gave him a kiss on the cheek as his son put his head on the pillow, closing his eyes to answer the call of sleep.

Aang shut the door behind him and head out to look for his beloved. A million thoughts were running through Aang's mind as to where Katara could be.

"She usually doesn't stay out this late at all and if I know my wife….." his voice and thoughts trailed off into different scenarios that could have happened. He came upon one of the old temple doors which he knew to Airbend to unlock, he did.

He peeked his head inside and called out, "Katara!? Katara are you in here?" he was met with dead silence. He pulled his head back and airbent the door shut.

"She isn't is that room, let me try another room" he said quietly

He turned and walked down one of the Air Temple hallways. Aang took a left and then another left. He faced another Air bending door and airbent it open. He was again faced with complete darkness. Aang peaked his head in again and called out, "Katara, Katara are you here" again he was met with dead silence.

He shut the door and really started to worry more.

"At this point she would be grand champion of Hide-Aang-Seek" he muttered to himself with a slight chuckle, "Let me check a couple more rooms before getting Appa"

He went about to a couple of other rooms and faced the same blackness. Aang was more than worried at this point and was starting to get a little mad at Katara.

"Why couldn't she tell me where she was going?" he thought to himself, "What if something bad happened to her!" his mind was now starting to panic and he saw that the sun was setting more and more.

"Pretty soon I'll have to wake Bumi up from his nap" Aang said quietly. The thoughts about getting Appa out to look for Katara had dissipated when he remembered there were two more rooms to check.

He came upon the music room, he airbent the door and peaked in. there wasn't blackness but a dim light that shone through a sliver of a window. He could see that there wasn't anybody in the room especially his wife.

He shut the door and turned around quickly at the sound of a faint whistle coming from the room behind him. He saw that the door wasn't an Airbending door but a regular one. He turned the knob slowly and pulled the door out. Aang was greeted to a great surprise. The room had a long corridor and in the middle of the corridor was Katara sitting in the lotus position with an Airbender's flute. Her back was turned to Aang which Aang was grateful for as he didn't want to startle her. He slowly crept into the room and grabbed another Airbender Flute from the ground with the gentlest of ease, making sure to not make the slightest sound.

He watched as Katara was practicing intensely, her brows were furred and her face swollen from frustration and the remnants of her crying.

She kept trying to play a little melody that Aang picked up on right away and it shocked him to say the least.

"She's trying to learn Flight of the Sky Bison" Aang thought to himself, shaken from the sight he saw and melody he heard, "But why would she want to learn the song when everytime she heard me play it, we both cry"

After a couple more mins of watching Katara struggle to play the song, Aang had enough.

He stepped out from the shadows and put a gentle hand on Katara's shoulder. She jumped from the touch and rushed around to meet the loving and crying smile of her husband.

"Aang!" Katara's voice was shrill from surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I have been worried about you all day sweetie" Aang choked out as another tear slid down his cheek, "I wanted to see where you were"

Her cheeks flushed a raspberry color and she hung her head down as if in shame.

"I have been here trying to learn this song for you" Katara sheepishly admitted to her still bewildered husband.

Aang's bewilderment wasn't going away anytime soon but he was quick to ask, "Why did you want to learn the song?"

Katara let out a chuckle, "sweetie, we may cry every time we hear the song but that doesn't mean I dislike the song, it's quite the opposite, I love the song"

Aang's lips curled into his goofy grin as tears kept falling from his face. Katara had noticed the tears and was puzzled by them.

"Aang, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Katara had confusion in voice

"These aren't sad tears sweetie, these are tears of happiness" Aang sat down in front of his wife and wrapped her in the tightest hug he ever gave her, "Nobody has ever done this for me before and I want to learn any songs from the Southern Water Tribe" Aang whispered into her ear.

They stayed like that for what seemed to be eternity until Aang opened his eyes wide, "I forgot about that Bumi was taking his afternoon nap"

Katara giggled softly, "You want me to go get him" she said.

Aang broke the hug, "it's okay sweetie, I'll go get him and come right back"

"Okay" Katara smiled, "I'll be right here"

Aang quickly got up and Airbent an Air Scooter which zipped outside the room all the way down to Bumi's room.

Ten Minutes goes by and Aang comes back with a still sleeping Bumi and Katara's wrapped up lunch.

Katara smiles at her sleeping son, "How was he today?"

"He was great" Aang said with his own smile, "We ate lunch and played tag, which he is great at by the way and then I put him down for a nap with ease and he's been asleep since"

"Sweetie that's great!" Katara was overjoyed at hearing the day went smoothly with their son.

Aang gently put Bumi down on one of chairs in the library room and turned to pick up the Airbender Flute.

"I know you wanted to surprise me by learning the song and I can see you are getting frustrated, let me help you learn it and we can play it together" Aang had his crooked goofy grin on his face saying this to his beloved.

"I would love that" Katara's sheepish smile came back, "This song is harder than I sounds"

Aang laughs and agrees, "its not one of the easiest songs to learn but I'll teach you the song"

They stayed up all night practicing, Aang patiently going over section by section with Katara. He helped her every time she messed up or would start to get frustrated. She eventually learned the song and now every time they get a chance, they play it together and start to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Bitter

"Fuck You" The words came flying out like venom from a rattlesnake.

His anger was warranted; she had betrayed him and went back behind his back to kiss his best friend. They had established that kissing was a big part of cheating and he saw them kiss, catching them red-handed.

Katara's expression looked like someone had hit her. She had seen Aang angry and even gotten him out of the Avatar State on more than one occasion but she had never seen this look on him or heard him speak like this.

"w-what? "Was the only thing Katara could barely stammer out.

"You heard me" Aang said seething with each word that came flying from his mouth.

"Aang, I'm so sorr..

"Don't apologize to me" Aang cut her off viciously, "As a matter of fact, don't ever talk to me again"

Tears were flowing freely down Katara's face as she knew she has messed up royally. She took a step forward but Aang put his hand out to stop her.

"Don't come near me and go be with him, you two deserve each other" his voice had not once let up the seething hatred and bitterness that had come quickly.

"You're a bitch" those were his last words before he took out his glider and flew away in one fell swoop.

It has been four years since The Avatar was last seen by anyone and the world was almost at the brink of war. Katara had stayed with him like Aang had told her to do but she was not happy and they both knew it. There had been murmurs and rumors about The Avatar but nothing had come about from those rumors. Some said that he was dead, some said he was at Kyoshi Island, some even said they saw him and he looked older. Katara shook her head at all these musings and always wondered what happened to him.

It was late one night and the usual routine of Katara having trouble sleeping was in effect, it didn't help that the Full Moon was making things worse. She sat out in the courtyard on a wooden bench overlooking a small pond. The moon was reflecting off the water, giving the scenery a nice view.

Katara constantly thought about that day four years ago. "He called me a bitch" she replayed in her thoughts over and over, "I never knew he was capable of such hurtful words or any malice but I did hurt him" she could feel the tears starting to well up as they had done every night and she always bit them back. She had grown to be unsure about her feelings toward him as there were so many questions left unanswered and so many answers she needed.

In the back of the courtyard stood a figure, tall and lanky, a small sprinkle of stubble is on the figures face.

Since Katara's senses are heighted by the full moon, she could smell the figure. It gave off an intoxicating scent something familiar but new and frightening.

"Who's there!" she exclaims, quickly forming a Water Whip and sending the whip at the figure. With swift motion of its hand, the figure bent the Water Whip away to the nearest wall, leaving a slash mark.

The figure steps out from the shadows and Katara's face says it all.

"a-a-a-Aang!" her words come out in a stutter that in very unfamiliar to Katara, "w-w-what…are….y-you…d-doing here?"

Her chest tightens and she feels completely out of breath. Nobody had seen or heard from Aang in these four years and he suddenly shows up tonight of all nights.

Katara could feel her anger rising a little bit but she shouldn't be mad at him at all. He was the one that was mad at her and left four years ago. She was hoping that things were different; she was partially correct.

His words broke her from her thoughts, "You are wondering why I am back here"

She nodded her head slowly, she also noticed that his voice was deeper and more pronounced that when he was younger. No longer was there the child Avatar that she had known, now was the grown up Avatar and he was still angry about things.

She went to move towards Aang when he held his hand up again, mimicking four years ago. She stopped in her place and asked again why he was here.

"I'm still bitter and angry about what happened four years ago but I also came to say I'm sorry" his voice was calm, showing no emotion.

Katara gave him a quizzical look, "What do you have to apologize for?, I'm the one who should be saying sorry, Aang cut her off.

"Don't apologize" he said evenly, "I shouldn't have left but if I stayed, nothing would have gotten me out of the Avatar State"

Katara's jaw hung open in complete disbelief. "Aang would have gone into the Avatar State if he stayed and I wouldn't even be able to get him out of it" she thought to herself.

His words broke her thoughts again, "I'm still not happy at what you did and I think I'm owed an explanation"

It was Katara's turn to be mad, "that's why you came back!? So I can explain why I kissed Zuko?"

Aang's icy stare cooled Katara's fire quickly, "Yes" his voice cold and emotionless still, "I want to know why you cheated on me, were you not in love with me anymore?"

She hung her head down, "I was still in love with you like I have been this whole time"

"Then why did you do it!" his voice roared with anger, his eyes crackling like fire.

Tears flooded her face, "I did it as a bet!" she roared back, "I didn't want to do it but I had no fucking choice." The swear coming off her lips was foreign but felt right at the same time.

Aang's icy stare grew more intense, "a bet!?, you went ahead and cheated on me because of a fucking bet!?"

Katara hung her head down again, "Yes and I have regretted it ever since then Aang", tears fell onto the grass.

"What was the bet about?" he rubbed his stubble out of curiosity.

"It was a bet to see who was a better kisser", Toph had made the bet and I only agreed to do it because she convinced me to" Katara's voice was full of despair and regret.

It was Aang's turn to have his mouth completely agape, but Katara wasn't finished.

"The bet was never finished because you left and Toph never had a chance to kiss you" she stated, "I didn't think this bet was a good idea in the first place"

"No kidding" he said with jealously. Aang's facial features softened as he realized that they both made a huge mistake.

"Katara" Aang said with a degree of softness in his voice, "I'm going to be angry about what happened for a while but I think we need to talk about us and try to repair what we had"

Katara hadn't expected this at all; she wanted this for so long but always thought that Aang would never forgive her.

"I would like that" she finally let herself form a small smile.

Aang walked past Katara, sitting on the wooden bench, "The moon is full and I know you won't be falling asleep, and I have all the time tonight, where do you want to start?"

"I don't know" she said moving over to sit at the bench, "How about at the beginning?"

"Sounds good to me and for the record, you are not a bitch at all" After four years, Aang finally let himself smile. They talked all night, going over every aspect of their friendship and relationship, making sure nothing was left out this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Deluge

"It has been a rough day" Aang says while collapsing from exhaustion onto the silky smooth sheets in their bedroom. Katara was right behind him feeling as exhausted as her husband.

"Who ever knew we would have kids with so much energy" Katara meekly croaked out. She was met with the quiet agreement of Aang. They both slid beneath the sheets where Katara laid her heavy head on Aang's chest with more of a thud than they had both anticipated.

Aang let out a barely audible groan but didn't move as he was way too tired. He laid his head on top of Katara's and intertwined his fingers with hers. Before both knew they were fast asleep, waiting for the long day ahead of them.

Twelve hours before hand

"Bumi! Don't throw your boomerang in the house!" Katara screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Kya, please don't Waterbend in the house!" Aang's voice was a smidge quieter than Katara's but not by much.

It was too late as both children had disobeyed their parents. Bumi's boomerang whizzed past Aang's head, barely missing it, to bounce off the walls and finally knocking over an old Air Nomad artifact. The artifact didn't break to both Katara's and Aang's relief but it was short lived as Kya hit both of them with splashes of water.

They both quickly bent the water that was soaking their clothes but not before Kya and Bumi both ran past them.

"Kids get back here!" Aang shouted after them. Katara stopped Aang from going after their kids. She could feel that Aang was starting to lose his self-control. He knew she was right as The Avatar State was tugging closely at his back, begging for him to go into.

"What are we going to do" Katara sighed, "They have so much energy and won't listen to us"

"Let's try to outsmart them" Aang was calming down and starting to think logically. Unbeknownst to them, Bumi and Kya heard the whole conversation, thinking of their own ways to have fun with their parents.

Katara and Aang slipped down the hall to the kitchen. Thinking their kids were in the kitchen, Katara bent water from her waterskin into a Water Whip. Aang was holding a miniature air scooter in his hand. They both jumped out from behind the wall to no one in the kitchen at all. They both blinked at each other, not realizing that behind them was their children. Kya had small waves she bent from the fountain and carried them into the kitchen. Her brother was trying his hardest not to burst into hysterical laughter.

"Mom, Dad" Bumi choked out in between giggles. Katara and Aang turned around at the same time to see a couple of waves headed straight at them. They couldn't react quickly enough and were left knocked down and soaking wet. Aang was an extremely patient person, so was Katara but their patience was running very thin. The Avatar State was starting to tug harder at his back but he knew he had to keep calm. Bumi and Kya ran away laughing their heads off.

Aang grabbed Katara's hand and gently pulled her up from the ground. They bent the freezing water from their clothes again.

"This time I'm not holding back with my bending" Katara told her husband with a smile.

"I won't hold back either sweetie" Aang smiled back, both of their faces had Cheshire grins.

Katara and Aang snuck around to the fountain where they both froze the water. They were trying to still outsmart their children and were going to have no such luck again. Kya found another water source and had made snowballs. She gave some to her brother and they quickly surprised their parents by pelting them with the many snowballs. The snow quickly piled up making it hard for Aang to move but Katara was quick to counteract as she melted the snow and started to bolt after her children. Aang had little trouble melting the snow with his firebending and quickly airbent an Air Scooter to catch up with his wife.

Katara ran down the hall where she heard Bumi's unmistakable cackle. Aang wasn't too far behind on his Air Scooter when Katara took a sharp left and he was too late to turn smashing himself into a pole, vaulting backwards.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Katara called back to her husband, concern obvious in her voice.

Aang gave thumbs up in return, making Katara smile as she continued to run down the hall. Aang brushed himself off and ran down the hall as well. He caught up with his wife and they both turned into their bedroom. They were surprised again with Kya waterbending another small wave and Bumi throwing his boomerang. This time the boomerang didn't miss his father as Aang was caught square in the forehead. Aang fell down, hitting his head on the hard floor. Katara was angrier than before.

"Bumi! Get over right now!" Katara screamed. She looked over at Aang who was still lying on the ground.

Aang's tattoos started to glow; The Avatar State had tugged really hard. He felt himself lose control. His tattoos were flickering when he opened his eyes to reveal a white luminescence which his tattoos also shared. The air around him swirled into a ball around his body. He started to lift off the ground.

"Sweetie please calm down" Katara had said but it barely registered. Aang was beyond mad at his children.

"Bumi!" Aang's voice was a thousand demons in one, "Kya!" the voice roared out.

The children stopped what they were doing in the bedroom. The looks of pure horror rang true on their faces. Katara was even terrified but she knew that she had to calm Aang down.

"Sweetie, please listen to the sound of my voice" Katara's voice was barely squeaking out.

"Dad, I'm sorry" Bumi was almost pleading; tears were streaming down his face.

"I'm really sorry Dad" Kya was next to apologize as she also reached out to touch her father.

The response was remarkable. Aang was starting to calm down as his family moved closer and closer to him. Katara was the first to put her arms around him to help calm him down. Kya was next and Bumi followed afterwards.

Aang slowly came out of The Avatar State; his feet finally touched the ground. The white luminescence disappeared from his eyes and tattoos and he hung his head in shame.

Katara turned to her children, "Please don't ever do that again" she had to hold back from shouting as her voice was becoming hoarse.

The children turned to their father, "I Love You Dad" they said in unison.

Aang lifted his head up, finally looking at his children, "I Love You too Bumi and Kya but as punishment for making us chase you all around the house all day long, it is no dessert or even playtime it is straight to bed"

Katara turned and looked at her husband in agreement, "I hope this teaches you a lesson of listening to Mom and Dad"

"It does" they said in unison again. They walked to their respective rooms with Katara and Aang closely in tow to keep an Eagle's eye on them. The parents watched as their children got in their pajamas and slid into their beds.

"Goodnight Mom and Dad" they were in unison for a final time

"Goodnight kids" Katara and Aang said together; they shut the doors and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Lets hope we don't have to go through this ordeal again" Aang was the first to speak up after a long silence.

"I agree" Katara said back, they made their way down the hall to their bedroom, exhausted from the days chase.


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped

He was staring out at the sea down on the beach. Everyone was staying at the Fire Lord's palace on Ember Island. He was grabbing handfuls of sand and letting the sand slide through his fingers and he sighed.

"What is wrong with me" Aang had his knees near his chin, "I'm in love and dating my best friend but I feel so empty inside" he quietly spoke.

"We travel the world together, spend every minute we can together and relentlessly bother Sokka with our "Oogies" together" he was whispering to himself, he thought it would do some good to purge these pent up feelings.

"I constantly think about her, her smell, her hair, her gorgeous diamond blue eyes, the way she tastes when we kiss which I could only say is…..good and yes even her body I think about" he continued on.

"Are we spending too much time together? Are we drifting apart? Or am I not in love with her anymore" Aang was asking himself these questions that he had no idea how to answer. Aang was not alone nor was he alone in asking those same questions.

Katara was having the same doubts but was also very worried about her boyfriend. He was distant and rather cold lately. She would try to talk to him but he gave very curt one word answers. He wondered off after an unusually quiet dinner inside the palace. He excused himself and left the table. She was done with her dinner shortly afterward and quietly followed Aang until he was at the beach.

She watched him for a little bit before starting to drift off into her own thoughts.

"Am I in love with him anymore?" She thought, "We travel the world together, I constantly think about him and he is not a bad kisser at all, our kisses used to have so much passion behind them, now they feel…lifeless"

She was still watching Aang have those same thoughts, "Maybe he wants us to get closer but we have talked about that many times"

"Maybe he finds me ugly? But how could he with everything we have been through!" she was getting mad but quickly curbed her inner fire when Aang got up and slowly walked inside.

Aang had convinced himself to talk to her tonight, "She will be shocked but maybe we can be friends, it is a lot better than the other option I have." he sighed, his other option was to leave her and there was no way that he would hurt her like that or hurt her at all.

He walked down the hall to their room; they were the only other couple that shared a room. Fire Lord Zuko had made sure the two of them were together in a room, Aang wasn't sure it was a good idea. He got to the room, opened the door and found it empty.

"Maybe she was with Suki and Toph" he said out loud. He had no idea that Katara was still following him. He figured she would be back later on and was going to use the opportunity to meditate for a little while. He sat down with his legs folded into the Lotus position. He closed his eyes but before he could even begin, Aang heard the door click shut.

"Hey Aang" it was Katara but her usual cheerful tone was gone, replaced by sadness and uncertainty.

"Hey" he said back without breaking his position or opening his eyes.

A thousand thoughts were swirling in the young couple's minds but no one knew what to say or how to start. There was a long silence; Katara was playing with one of her hair braids as she always did when she was nervous.

Katara finally broke the silence, "Sweetie can we talk?"

Aang broke his meditating position and opened his eyes, "Yeah, we can talk" he turned and got off the floor, he sat down on the bed, finally looking at his girlfriend. Katara walked over and sat next to him; a hand instinctively went up to his shoulder which he shrugged off much to Katara's surprise.

"Aang, what's wrong, you've been very

"Do you think about other people sometimes?" he cut Katara cut off, "I don't mean how other people are doing or lost relatives but I mean seeing other people"

Katara should have been surprised by Aang's words but she had been thinking about seeing other people, "Aang, we've both thought about seeing other people"

His eyes opened wide, "You have thought about other people too?"

"Yes" Katara turned her head away from him, "What is wrong with us"

Aang hung his head down, "I have been wondering the same thing, we have been so close to each other spending every minute we can together"

Katara turned her head back at him; she was freely crying which was making tears start to well up in the corner of Aang's eyes. As if at once, both of their walls fell down as they embraced each other. Tears were flooding from both of their eyes, making each other's shirts wet. They held onto each other for a long time, drinking in each other's smell and feel of their arms and bodies pressed so close together. They broke their embrace for a long while.

"Sweetie" Aang was the first to speak, "We still have to sort these feelings out"

"Yes we do" Katara said back, "where do you want to start?"

"Well, when did these feelings start for you?" Aang's voice was full of nervousness

She sighed before she spoke, Katara was sure of when she had started to have doubts but she wasn't sure if Aang was ready.

"Aang, please don't get mad at me but I had doubts when we first started dating" Katara said softly, her tears had dried leaving tear stains on her face.

Aang looked at her with shock, "You had doubts when we first started dating? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset or hurt you especially when we were spending so much time together, it was fresh and new and exciting" Katara replied back, "these feelings started to creep up on me after almost starting a war between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation"

Aang rubbed behind his head nervously, "Yeah I remember, you told me about our future and I set everything straight after that"

Katara nodded in agreement, she was glad Aang wasn't mad and it helped with these feelings a little bit but they still had a lot to talk about.

"What about you?" she asked Aang, he looked down at the floor. Aang wasn't sure how to tell her as they had talked about Ember Island but he neglected one thing to tell Katara. After she had run off and went back inside to the rest of The Gaang, he had a large doubt creep into his mind. He thought about trying to unlock the final chakra and lose her forever. It was a selfish thing that he regretted ever thinking and it was a part of the reason he developed these feelings as the thought grew instead of diminishing.

"Katara" Aang sighed again, "I neglected to tell you one thing when we had our long talk about Ember Island"

Katara gave him a confused look, "Sweetie we went over everything about Ember Island including our feelings toward each other"

"I didn't bring this feeling up as I didn't know what to exactly say at the time" Aang responded, "When you ran back into the theater, a thought crept into my mind that never left and helped grow these feelings"

"What was it?" she was puzzled, mad, and confused

"Well" he paused, "I thought about trying to unlock the final chakra and lose you forever"

Shock was written all over Katara's face, she wouldn't even think that Aang would do that to her but he thought about it. Her expression quickly turned to hurt and then anger.

"Why would you think about doing that" she yelled, "I was afraid of losing you and you wanted to lose me after I didn't know what to do when you kissed me!?"

Aang was frightened by Katara's anger but it was warranted, "Why did you keep this from me for so long?" she said angrily.

Aang turned his head and started to cry, "It was in part of being mad but also part frustration at everything that was going on, I wanted to run away from everyone and everything at that time." "The play was horrendous, fighting the Fire Lord was on my mind, you were on my mind constantly, it was just a whirlwind of thoughts that formed into one and I regret every day that the thought popped into my brain"

Katara could tell that Aang was truly regretful about thinking of something so bad. Her anger subsided and she placed a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Aang, I'm sorry that you thought that way" she started to knead her fingers into his shoulder for a massaging comfort.

Aang turned and look at his girlfriend; tears were still flooding his face, "don't be sorry, I'm the one who is sorry"

Katara embraced him with a long tight hug. He cried into her shirt and shoulder.

"Sweetie, it's okay, I'm not mad anymore as I understand why you thought the way you did" she said with love in her voice. She lifted him off of her shirt and slid her thumb underneath his eyes wiping the tears away. He loved the soft feeling of her warm hands on him and he allowed himself to smile. She smiled back; the room felt like the oppressive energy had lifted.

"How do you feel?" Katara asked her warm gentle smile still there. Aang didn't answer as leaned in and poured himself into a deep passionate kiss. She returned his kiss, pouring herself into it as deep and passionate as he was.

They broke the kiss, "I feel amazing" Aang said as he regained his breath, "This what we needed, we needed

"I Love You Aang" Katara cut him off this time, his easy going and gentle smile returned.

"I Love You too Katara" he said back. They stayed up all night talking about their feelings, finding out that they had fallen deep in love with each other more than they realized before. They kissed a lot more that night but the one thing they always knew is that they were best friends first and a couple second. They never had to feel trapped by their own thoughts again.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: there is a sequel to this story with one of the latter prompts. i like this one as one of my favorite tropes is high school. that anything can happen in high school. i listened to some of my old high school music for this one lol feedback, criticism, advice, or comments are greatly appreciated

* * *

Mediation

It was a bright and warm sunny day over at Ba Sing Se High. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and everyone was laughing and joking out in the courtyard before school began. Toph was standing next to the pillar with her arms crossed while Katara was by her side sitting on the top step. Sokka and Zuko were off to the side, hands in their pockets, talking about the upcoming football games when they are joined by Jet.

Jet is the star quarterback and is Katara's boyfriend. She is smitten with Jet but he sees her as another pretty girl he is dating. Katara sees him out of the corner of her eyes and runs over to him.

"Hey Jet" she says as she kisses his cheek

"Hey" he coolly says back, "Are you ready for tonight's game?"

"Yes I am" she gives him a warm smile which he barely returns.

"Good as we plan on crushing those Fire Nation Ash Makers!" he was joined in unison by Sokka and Zuko. Katara rolled her eyes as Toph came to finally catch up with her friend. The bell rang and everyone knew it was time to head to class. They all shared homeroom and first period together as they had the same class. The rest of the day was split up and everyone barely saw each other until the end of the day.

During one of the breaks before the next class, Katara was talking to Toph.

"Biology is so hard!" Toph was complaining, "The teacher doesn't even know what he is doing!"

"You're not kidding" Katara said while skimming through her notes, "who knew the body can be this complex especially for benders"

"Hmrph! I don't think we need to learn all of this stuff" Toph exclaimed

"Well I think it would be best if we learned…. Katara's voice trailed off as someone caught her eye. The boy was of medium build with big gray eyes. He had a headband and a baseball cap on which was odd as caps where not allowed inside the school. His hands and feet had green wrappings around them. He wore an orange, red and yellow plain shirt.

Toph had seen who Katara was staring at; "I see you have found Aang" she was rather warm with her words especially on the sound of his name.

"Aang?" Katara asked quizzically, "That's not a common name" Katara couldn't stop staring at the new kid.

"It definitely is not common but I have heard that he is an Airbender" Toph whispered the last part into Katara's ear making her eyes go wide

"No way but I thought Principal Ozai expelled all the airbenders due to bad grades?"

"He did" Toph said, "But maybe something was special about him if he is an Airbender"

Katara was in awe at the prospect of meeting an airbender for the first time. Before she could think about Aang any longer, Jet came up behind her and hugged her hard, squeezing the breath out of Katara. Katara hated when he did this as she always had to catch her breath afterwards.

"Jet stop it!" Katara yelled loudly, she was trying to wriggle free from his grip but his hands were tight around her waist.

"She said stop it" Toph Earthbent a piece of the floor and held it ready to chuck at Jet's head. Jet backed off as he never got along with Toph and they almost have come to blows before.

"Alright!" Jet yelled and he let go of Katara. Toph bent the floor piece back where it was. She made sure to keep a vibration on Jet to see if he pulled any funny business. Katara hunched over and caught her breath, her chest heaving in and out repeatedly before slowing down to her normal rate.

"Jet please leave" Katara finally said after catching her breath.

"Hmrph, whatever, I'll see you later babe" he turned and walked away.

Toph turned to Katara when Jet was out of ear shot, "How do you date him! He is nothing but a jerk"

"He is not like that all the time!" Katara snapped back.

Before Toph could say anything the bell rang for next period. They walked to their next class which they had together. They sat down next to each other and the door was about to shut when they heard a voice yelling, "Wait for me!"

Everyone turned around including Katara and Toph to see a hand grab the door before it closed. Both girls recognized the hand as Aang's and he opened the door quickly. He took his seat at the back of the class when he noticed everyone was staring at him. He put his left hand behind his head and sheepishly smiled.

"Hello Mr. Aang" the teacher's voice was stern and unforgiving, "I think it would be best if you were to be on time next time"

"Yes teacher" he responded, his face still wearing the same sheepish nervous smile. The teacher turned around and started his class, not giving a second thought to the new student.

Everyone was thankful that this class was the last one of the day as they sat bored to tears. The bell mercifully rang and everyone rushed out including Katara and Toph. Since Toph was rich, her father always had someone pick her up from school; it was something she hated as she wanted to be with the rest of the kids on the buses. Katara never rode the bus as Sokka and her's house wasn't too far from the school. She decided to walk every day. As she said goodbye to Toph, she noticed Jet coming over to her.

"What do you want Jet?" she decided during school that Toph was right and Jet was a jerk. She thought back to all the time they spent together and she realized that he never bother to give her attention. He was always cold to her and he made her feel very unwanted.

"I want to talk" he said warmly which caught Katara off guard, "can we go somewhere that we can talk privately"

She sighed, "Sure"

They walked and kept walking until they got to the woods. They weren't that far from the school but far enough away so nobody could hear what Jet was planning, or so they thought.

They stopped by an old Oak tree. Katara was the closest to the tree.

"What do you want Jet?" she repeated, her voice more firm than before.

"I want to talk about us" Jet said warmly again, Katara's facial features softened.

"What do mean?" she asked, Jet moved closer and she backed up until her back hit the tree.

"Well I don't know how to say it but I want us to be closer" Jet smirked and Katara knew what he meant. Her eyes went wide with fear as Jet grabbed her wrist and forcibly planted a kiss on her lips. She tried to wriggle away but her back and arms were quickly pinned to the large tree. He moved his lips to her neck. She tried to struggle more but his grip kept getting tighter and tighter on her arms. They were beyond hurting into excruciating pain.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, these woods were Aang's home. Since he was an Air Nomad, he had no definitive home and usually slept anywhere he could. He took a liking to these woods as they were close to his new school and he could get some privacy for meditation. He returned from school to his little clearing he made and was about to Airbend himself onto the twigs when he heard a piercing scream come not too far away.

Katara had screamed when Jet moved his lips to her neck and he quickly let go of her arm to cover her mouth. It was too late as the scream was heard by Aang.

He stood up and speedily rushed to the sound of the scream. He was greeted to a horrible sight as Jet had his hand up Katara's skirt, his other hand was pinning her to the tree.

"Hey stop that!" Aang yelled out. His voice was enough to break Jet from what he was doing.

"What are you going to do about it pip squeak!?" Jet roared back, he dropped Katara who had tears flowing down her face. Aang was never one to like confrontation as he was raised by the monks and was a pacifist at heart and rape was something he could not stand, not in the slightest.

Jet had his full attention on Aang, forgetting about his former girlfriend who was behind the tree.

"I'll make you pay for what you were trying to do to her!" Aang was angry but he wouldn't initiate the first hit.

Jet laughed, "Yeah right" he ran towards Aang, his fist in the air ready to strike but as he swung, he was met with emptiness. Aang moved out of the way and was behind Jet before anyone else could register what happened. Katara's tears had dried as she was in awe of what Aang had done. Jet searched around until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted with a serious look on Aang's face. He immediately swung, this time he connected and knocked Aang on his back. Aang's headband and cap fell off revealing his Airbending tattoos. Katara gasped and so did Jet.

Aang wasn't worried about his identity being revealed, he was infuriated and his tattoos began to glow. The air swirled around his body and he lifted into the air. Jet tried to swing again but was caught by Aang's hand. He twisted his wrist and hand around effectively breaking it evident by the loud pop and Jet's girlish scream.

Aang grabbed Jet by the throat, "If I ever catch you doing something like that again to anyone not just that beautiful girl over there, I promise that it will be ten times worse than today, got it?"

Jet couldn't say anything out of fear so Aang roared again, "GOT IT!?"

"Yes" was all he could barely squeak out

"Good" he let Jet's wrist and throat go and airbent him out of the woods. Aang looked over at Katara as she had come out from the woods. His tattoos began to simmer down and lose the white luminescence they had showed. He walked over to her and held his hand out. She was hesitant at first but as she grabbed his hand he immediately checked to see if she was hurt.

"Are you okay" he asked with gentleness and ease in his voice. Hearing those words took all of Katara's confidence away and she began to sob.

"He is a horrible human being" she said in between sobs, "I don't know why I was dating him." It felt like instinct had taken over for Aang as he put his arms around Katara. She sobbed into his shirt for a few minutes before her tears started to dry.

"Thank You" she said

"You're Welcome" he gave her a heart melting smile, "Lets get you to your house, where do you live?"

He took his hand and dried the remaining tears from her face, "I live about a mile up the road from these woods" she finally said after some time.

"Okay" he gave her another smile and started walking her to her house.

They were less than a quarter mile into the walk when Katara asked, "can I ask you a question"

"Sure" Aang said cheerfully

"Who are you" her voice was full confusion and she was beyond puzzled, "Why did you save me and where did you come from?"

Aang laughed, "We're going to play twenty questions" his response made Katara smile, the first time she had smiled all day and it felt good.

Aang proceeded to tell her his life story and how he came to Ba Sing Se. she listened with curiosity and wonder. After he was done, she had all but one question answered.

"Why did your tattoos glow before you broke Jet's wrist" she asked.

Aang turned his face away from her in embarrassment.

"You promise not to tell" he said after some time

"I promise" and she put her pinky out which Aang took with his pinky.

"I'm The Avatar" he said with flushed cheeks.

Katara's eyes went wide for the second time today, The Avatar is stuff of legends though" she was shocked.

"I thought so as well" Aang said even more embarrassed, "Until the day I go so mad that my tattoos glowed and the only one who calmed me down was Monk Gyasto.

"Wow!' Katara was in amazement, they continued walking in silence for a little bit until Aang asked her the same questions she asked him. Katara told her life story, finishing as soon as they got to her house.

"I guess this is goodbye" Aang said sadly  
Katara reached over and hugged Aang tightly, he returned the hug vigorously.

"Thank You" Katara said as she broke their hug, "Thank You for everything"

You're Welcome" Aang smiled again making Katara smile.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow" she said

"I'll see you in school tomorrow too" he said back

Before Aang could turn and walk away to his makeshift home, they both noticed a large blue and white butterfly land on the railing between them. They stared at the butterfly until it flew off. Aang smiled and waved goodbye, Airbending himself and zipping away. Katara smiled and waved back, both unaware that they just initiated each other's destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay, okay, that is the last Friday The 13th reference. with this story, i didn't listen to any music at all. i figured it was one of the best ways to create awkward moments. any feedback, advice, criticism, or comments are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Awkward (Moments)

"Katara!, Sokka!" Toph was pounding on the door, "Get up! Its time for breakfast"

Katara shook the sleepiness from her head at the sound of Toph's yelling.

"Get up both of you, don't make me use Earthbending!" Toph yelled from outside the door.

"I'm up Toph!" Katara shouted back, "I will get Sokka up"

"Good! Its time for breakfast and you know how Sokka likes his meat" Toph said before finally leaving the door.

Katara rolled her eyes but got up anyway, "Sokka, Sokka" she said while pushing her brothers shoulder. Sokka stirred for a little bit and was back to snoring. Katara, having enough decided to use her Waterbending on him. She bent the water from her waterskin and with a few hand motions, splashed the water down on her brother instantly waking him up.

"Hey! Who did" Sokka looked around he was drenched, when he saw there was one other person in the room giggling her head off.

He was mad, "Katara! Why did you have to wake me up?"

"I needed you to get up Sokka, Toph says breakfast is ready" Katara told her brother in between giggles.

Sokka's stomach growled loudly at the thought of food, more specifically meat.

"Okay, okay let's go have breakfast but first can you use your magic powers to get this water from my clothes" Sokka said with arrogance in his voice.

Katara sighed; she bent the water from his clothes making sure he was bone dry. They both left the room and made their way down the hall. Their nostrils were greeted by the different and wondrous smells. They came out to a small dining area that was seated by their friends.

"Who cooked all this food?" Katara asked as she was the one who usually cooked breakfast for everyone.

"I did" Aang said as he was about to stuff his face with a dumpling, "I got up early and tried to meditate but I was having trouble so I decided to cook everyone breakfast"

"You did a great job" Katara exclaimed, she could feel a little blush form on her cheeks; she was met with the agreement of everyone including her brother.

They ate in silence for a while, everyone happily gobbling up the delicious food. The one thing on everyone's mind was how Aang became a good cook. He never showed any signs of wanting to cook at all. The first thing to go was the stewed sea prunes as Sokka and Katara gobbled the whole pot. The dish reminded them of home so much as the salty taste was always left on their lips as children.

The food went one by one until there a single dumpling left. Everyone else was full but Katara and Aang; they both were eyeing the dumpling. They reached out at the same time to get for the dumpling. Both hands brushed against other, causing Katara's cheeks to turn a bright crimson.

Aang's cheeks turned a bright crimson as well and he gave a goofy grin, trying to act casual, "go ahead Katara, you take the last dumpling"

"Are you sure Aang?" Katara asked quizzically

"I'm sure" Aang said trying to hide his embarrassment. Everyone at the table was looking at the two of them with amusement. Zuko shook his head and grabbed his plate to bring to the overflowing dirty sink. Toph followed and finally Sokka followed her, leaving Aang and Katara alone. Everyone else walked down the hall to go about their daily activities.

Katara grabbed the dumpling and wolfed it down, to Aang's surprise as she usually ate very modestly.

"She must have been really hungry" Aang thought to himself

"I have never seen Aang give up dumplings before, I wonder what is wrong" Katara wondered

"Katara do you have anything planned for today?" Aang asked, his voice was quieter that normal

"I'm not sure, I was thinking of going into the city, grabbing a few supplies for the house, what about you Aang?"

"I was going to practice some more Waterbending as I need to brush up on some techniques"

"Can I help?" Katara sounded excited as she felt that she needed to brush up on her techniques as well, she was starting to get rusty.

"Sure" Aang was excited at the prospect of being with Katara for the afternoon, especially with her helping him Waterbend.

They got up and placed their dishes into the overflowing sink, "Someone needs to clean this up" Katara muttered.

"I'll do it when we get back" Aang said quickly

They headed out the door and stepped on the dirt path. They walked side by side enjoying the beautiful warm day and each other's company. They came upon a small lake and immediately went to disrobe. Aang has seen Katara strip down to her undergarments countless times but he still felt a blush come up to his cheeks every single time. He couldn't help but stare as she usually never caught him but this time was different. He was staring; lost in his own thoughts when Katara turned around, "Aang?" she realized he was staring at her as another small blush formed on her cheeks. He wasn't stopping and she decided to tease him a little bit.

She went to undo the clasp on her top undergarment when Aang snapped from his stupor. He realized he was caught, "I'm sorry Katara" he quickly said putting his hand behind his head nervously.

"Its okay Aang" Katara's cheeks were still flush with a light raspberry color, "let's do some Waterbending forms"

They waded into the lake and started to gently push the water back and forth. Katara's skill quick came back to her but Aang was having trouble.

"Let me help" Katara stood behind Aang and helped guide him through the motions of the complicated move. Her cheeks were a deep red and she could feel her heartbeat fast. She was pretty sure Aang could feel her heartbeat and she was right.

Katara could see that Aang was blushing hard as well. He felt a thudding as his arm was close to her chest.

"Was that Katara's heart?" Aang wondered, "or was it something else?" he realized what he was thinking and his face went a dark maroon.

Aang was thankful that Katara was done showing him the move and he quickly did the move again to make sure he got it down. They practiced for the rest of the afternoon, deciding around dusk to head back to the house everyone was staying at. As they walked the dirt path to the house, Aang stopped suddenly. He began to look all around him as there were many dragonflies flying around Katara and him. Katara stopped as well realizing what Aang was looking at.

"I wonder why there are a lot of dragonflies flying around us" Katara asked with a child's wonder.

"I'm not sure but I do know that dragonflies represent change" Aang spoke as though he had heard about dragonflies before

"Change?" Katara asked confused, "Why do they represent change"

"From what the monks told me, it's the dragonfly represents change in maturity and self-realization, basically how you see things is different from then from how you see them now" Aang said, "I'm wondering what this could mean"

At that moment Aang turned from looking at the dragonflies to Katara as she was smiling a beautiful wide smile at Aang. He returned the smile with one of his own and their cheeks, already hurting from the blushes before, began to creep in with the familiar red. At that moment they also knew what the dragonflies where meaning, Aang broke the comfortable silence with a little giggle, Katara followed suit.

They walked the rest of the way, a little closer than before but knowing that something changed inside them that day. Something grew since the day that Katara and Sokka found Aang in the iceberg and that it was starting to blossom into something beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: this was one of the first stories i wrote for Kataang Week. i remember listening to Katatonia, Watershed era Opeth, and some depressive Black Metal to capture that somber but uplifting tone i was looking for. enjoy the story everyone! feedback, advice, criticism, or comments are greatly appreciated

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

* * *

Refuge

She had been living in Ba Sing Se after the war, wanting to travel the world to experience other cultures. She found work as a healer in the city's medical hospital. She usually never stayed long, around a few months before traveling on to another city, another culture and Ba Sing Se was no different.

The days were long and tiring but Katara had enjoyed her work. It gave her happiness to help people get better from sickness and disease. She had always felt this calling to get help people get better and it only grew with each passing year.

After another long day, she finally returned home. She was living at the old house where her and her friends had stayed during the war. The Earth King was nice enough to let her have the house because of her contributions to the freedom of the world. She missed her friends terribly; everyone had grown so close during the war and went their separate ways afterwards. Toph had her Metalbending Academy, Sokka went back to the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko was the Fire Lord, Suki was protecting Zuko with her Kyoshi Warriors and Aang had his Avatar duties.

She smiled at the thought of everyone but more so at the thought of Aang. She and Aang had been extremely close and she wished every day that she had kissed him here in the city during Zuko's coronation.

She sighed, dropping her medical bag on the rickety chair in the corner of the house, "I miss everyone, this house isn't the same without everyone here"

Katara fixed herself a small dinner; that was something she still had to get used to. She was used to cooking big dinners and hearing the chatter and clatter of words and silverware in unison.

After she ate dinner and cleaned up, Katara got herself ready for bed. There was another long day ahead of her and she wasn't looking forward to it.

She lay underneath the covers on the bed and curled up to her right side. She had done this every night since moving to Ba Sing Se and every night she could feel tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

"I miss Aang" Katara let out with a sob, "I'm so stupid for not letting him know how I feel about him especially after the confusion on Ember…..Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes and let sleep come in, washing over her body as she was soon in a deep sleep.

She woke up the next morning and let out a deep sigh.

"Another long day ahead" she let out sullenly. She rubbed her cheeks to rid the tear stains and got out of bed. She routinely put on her work uniform and made her lunch. She headed out the door, not mentally ready to face the day.

Katara barely pushed open the door; exhaustion covers her face and body.

"What a grueling day" Katara says slowly walking in the door, even her hair hurt, "If I have to heal one more broken arm today, I'm going to scream at something"

Just then she heard a loud bang come from the kitchen. Exhausted or not, Katara immediately went into battle mode, bending the water from her waterskin quickly. She held the water and slowly moved towards the kitchen.

The bangs got louder and louder as she moved closer and closer towards the kitchen area. She enters the kitchen as a pan slides near her feet, stopping right before it touches her foot.

She gasps and drops the water, "Aang?" she barely squeaks out

On the counter was a teenager, tall and slender, the muscles weren't as defined as they had been before. She could tell malnutrition had started to settle in. hearing his name had startled him and he turned around slowly with a piece of bread in his mouth which was promptly dropped as he saw Katara.

He was dirty, the once vibrant oranges and reds that adored his robes were replaced by musty, tattered and torn clothing. Only his pants remained as he was completely bare-chested and caked with mud.

She dropped her medical bag and ran over to him. He froze unsure of what to do, "Aang!" she exclaimed out loud as she threw her arms around him.

"Hello Katara" Aang said with his head hung down into her arms.

She squeezed her arms tighter around his mud caked chest, "Why are you here?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

He sighed deeply, not sure of where to start. After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to start from the beginning.

"I have been living underneath the house for the past couple of years" Aang was pretty sure he heard Katara's heart stop.

"What happened to the…why are you…how is every…." where the only words Katara could muster out.

Aang sighed, he had been feeling hopeless and he lost everything, including Appa. Katara unwrapped her arms from Aang and lead him down from the counter and out of the kitchen, down the hall to the bathroom.

"Let's get you cleaned up first before we talk, I have so many questions" it was her turn to sigh deeply

"So do I Katara" Aang's voice was full of tiredness.

She helped him step out of his filthy pants and underwear. She hid her face at his nakedness except for one small peek at his butt when he was stepping into the tub that Katara had filled with hot water for him. She left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

After a half hour, Aang stepped out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Katara saw him from down the hall and moved towards Aang.

"How was your bath?" Katara asked quite nervously. She hadn't been around Aang in a long time and a lot of buried feelings were being dug up every second.

"It felt good" Aang said calmer than he expected as his buried feelings were digging themselves from the grave they laid upon, every second as well.

"Good" Katara's voice was almost cracking. She desperately wanted to know what happened to Aang among a plethora of other things, "Lets go into the bedroom"

Katara lead the way into the bedroom of the house. Aang followed behind, nervous for what might happen.

Aang sat on the bed while Katara closed the door, that's all she could do before breaking down, "Aang where have you been these past couple of years!" she shrieked out, tears streaming from her eyes like a river.

"What happened that you were living under the house? What happened that you couldn't stay around, what happened to The Avatar!?" her voice had a demanding tone with a gleam of sadness in it.

Before she could speak again, Aang started, "I have been on the run, I was trying to help out colonists and I got tangled with an army of pirates." He continues, "I ended up losing Appa in a game of Pai-Sho, and when the pirates chased me because I refused to give up my best friend, I ran; Appa was thankfully far away at the time but the pirates cornered me."

Katara was listening with a puzzled expression on her face as he kept going, "I tried to go into The Avatar State but I was shocked to find out I couldn't do it anymore, so I used my Airbending abilities to escape being captured and I traveled with the pirates chasing me until I got to Ba Sing Se."

"I quickly, went under the house without thinking and have been there ever since, I would come up to since if any pirates were still around and I would sneak into the house occasionally to try to get some food" Aang had hung his head down at this point, he was very tired and hungry.

He went to speak but Katara stopped him with a finger to his lips, "I'm so sorry you have had to go through that Aang but we will get Appa for you"

"We?" Aang's face full of confusion

"Yes, we" Katara said back, "I made the mistake of not telling you how I felt once and we have recovered Appa together before and I will always help you again"

Aang was full of confusion still, "how did you feel about me? I have always felt very strongly about you from the day we

Katara blurted out, "I Love You Aang"

Aang's face turned to bewilderment but inside he was beaming with joy, "She finally admitted she loves me" he thought quickly

"I Love You more Katara" Aang said with softness in his voice. The look of bewilderment had faded into a bright smile.

Katara smiled back, the first time she had really smiled in a long time.

"Aang?" Katara said quietly

"Yes Katara?" he said back just as quiet as she.

"Since you are on the run and we just admitted that we loved each other" Katara was shocked at how quiet her voice was, "Take refuge here, I do have work but I think it is time to get rid of my job and be back with The Avatar"

Aang couldn't believe what he had heard but very quickly replied, "I would love nothing more than that Katara"

The long day coupled with the shock of find Aang and confessing her feelings had made Katara wiped out, she yawned, "I'm going to go to bed we have a long day tomorrow"

Aang yawned back, "I agree, it's been a very long day"

Aang turned to leave but Katara stopped him, "sleep in here tonight" She flashed a smile which he returned.

"Okay" the sleepiness was in full effect; Aang turned and stripped down to his undergarments. Katara did the same thing and she slid into bed.

Aang was hesitant, "Are you sure"

She laughed, "It'll be fine Aang"

"Okay" he flashed a grin as he got into the bed with her

"Goodnight Katara" Aang rolled over and was soon in a deep sleep

"Goodnight Aang" Katara rolled to her left side to snuggle up against him. For the first time in ages, Katara didn't cry herself to sleep; she smiled and got the most amazing sleep she had in years.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: i'm posting this one early as i will barely have time tomorrow to be on. i'll finish the new fanfic in the morning then its off to work all day then with my Katara :) i thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for help making me feel welcome to the fandom. i love Kataang and their dorkiness. again THANK YOU 3 this is my longest single story i have written and is a sequel to Mediation. can anyone spot the reference to the band Opeth ? if so shoot me a message with your answer. enjoy the story! feedback, advice, criticism, or comments are greatly appreciated

Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar. i do not own any music from The Eagles

* * *

Free/Crossover Day

She giggled, "Are you sure I should ask him to the dance?"

Toph stood there with her arms crossed, "Yes you should ask him to the dance, I can tell that you like him very much"

Katara was standing right next to her, both had on their Ba Sing Se school uniforms which consisted of a plain dark green shirt, a dark green skirt that stopped just a hair above the knee and dark green socks and shoes. Toph was the only one who didn't wear the socks or shoes because of her being blind.

"What if he doesn't like me though?" Katara was nervous. She was usually calm and cool and had her head on straight but nerves and butterflies were flowing through her right now.

"He does like you!" Toph said a little louder than she expected which she quickly quieted her voice down, "I can feel his heart pound through his chest everytime he looks at you or even thinks of you"

Katara's own heart fluttered at Toph's words. She had been thinking about Aang from the moment she laid eyes on him at the start of the school year. She kept thinking back to the time he saved her from Jet and how gentle he was afterwards. He was really quiet and usually kept to himself. When she had heard him talk in different classes, she could hear sincerity and genuineness in his voice.

"So what are you going to do?" Toph's words snapped Katara from her reverie.

"I'm still not sure but the only way to find out is to ask him I guess" nervousness had crept back into her voice.

"I would do it before anyone else asks him" Toph teased.

"Okay, Okay, fine, I'll ask him to the dance" Katara sighed, this was going to be an interesting conversation.

Aang was at his locker, he grabbed his books when he felt a familiar presence from behind. He turned around and there was Sokka and Zuko standing there with serious looks on their faces. Aang knew what was coming, as they moved forward to grab his arm. He quickly moved out of the way and had the upper hand until Sokka got a hold of his arm and dragged him over to his locker, promptly stuffing Aang in his locker. He was good friends with them especially once they heard what happened to Jet but he never could figure out why in school, they had to torment him.

Katara saw what happened and rushed over to the guys, "Are you okay!?" she exclaimed.

"What are you his girlfriend" Sokka teased his sister. She shot him a glare that Sokka knew to it was time to back off

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" she shot Zuko the same glare and the two of them stumbled over their words.

"Uhhhh yeah….maybe…..i don't know" with that they both took off down the hall.

Katara turned to Aang and helped him out of his locker, "Are you okay?"

He nervously got to his feet and replied, "Yeah, Thank You" he went to grab his books again and all of his stuff fell down onto the ground.

"Let me help you" Katara bent down to help him gather his belongings. They were shoving his stuff into his backpack when they went to reach for his iPod at the same time. It had turned on when it fell to the ground; Peaceful Easy Feeling by The Eagles was playing through his headphones.

Their fingers touched as they grabbed the IPod. They saw the song playing and Aang sheepishly let go, his face turning a bright crimson.

"Here I think this is yours 'Katara said handing the IPod back to Aang, her own cheeks forming a small raspberry color.

"Thank You again" Aang said quickly grabbing his IPod and realizing that he was going to be late.

"I'm so sorry but I have to get going" Aang quickly told her, "Thank You one more time"

"You're Welcome" Katara squeaked out, with that Aang ran off to his next class.

Katara's heart wouldn't stop fluttering the whole afternoon. She kept thinking about the song and the feeling of Aang's hands. She remembered that they felt rough as if he always used his hands to work on his Airbending. The thought of that made her heart flutter more and more.

"Your heart fluttering is really driving me crazy" Toph said sharply, she had to break Katara from her reverie again.

"I'm sorry Toph, I just can't stop thinking about Aang" Katara was getting more and more embarrassed by the minute

"Let me guess you didn't ask him to the dance?" Toph was being cold but she wanted Katara to not miss an opportunity. Katara was lost again in her thoughts about Aang

"Katara! Do I always have to break you out of your ghost reveries?" Toph was getting mad and she couldn't wait any longer as the bell rang for the next class.

"What?, oh I'm sorry Toph, I was daydreaming again" Katara heard the bell ring too, "we have to get going to our next class"

"Yeah we do" Toph sighed; she knew that Katara was falling in love with Aang every minute but she wondered how mutual the attraction was.

Toph usually sat behind Katara whenever they were in their last class together. Aang had learned quickly to be on time unlike the beginning of the year. He usually sat on the other side of class; Katara was constantly stealing glances at him. Today was different as the only seat available was next to Toph. She was having enough of Katara's indecisiveness about asking Aang to the dance, which happened to be in two weeks. She decided to pose as Katara and ask Aang. She wrote on a piece of paper, "Dear Aang I was wondering if you would want to go to the dance with me, signed Katara"

Toph nudged Aang with her elbow, "Hey this is for you" and handed him the note. He took it and read it. The look on his face must have been joy because his heartbeat sped up quickly. He took out a piece of paper and wrote his reply. He tapped Toph on the arm and gave her the paper.

"Let me know what she says as this is my answer" he said quietly

"Okay" Toph was kind of confused but went with it. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom to go to their lockers. Toph handed Katara the piece of paper.

"This is from your lover boy" she teased; Katara was confused but opened the piece of paper.

"I will go to the dance with you but I do have a question; will you do karaoke with me that night?" Katara read the note again and again as her heartbeat was fluttering more and more.

"He is waiting for an answer from you" Toph had her arms crossed again, "What is it going to be?"

Katara was beaming a bright red, "I will do karaoke with him that night but Toph, why did you ask him for me!?" all of her blushing went out the window as her anger rose up.

"I got sick of waiting for you to ask him and besides his heart was almost coming through his chest when he read my note" Toph snapped back, "I could already tell the answer was yes before he wrote anything down."

Katara's anger quickly died down at the thought of his heart beating from being asked to the dance. Her heart as rapidly beating too as if they were currently in sync.

"Let us get going home as my driver will be at your house" Toph's voice snapped Katara from her daydream. Katara has had Toph walk her home to her ever since Jet's attack two months ago. They started to head out when Katara saw Aang at his locker. They went up to him

"Hey" she said a blush was already forming on her cheeks.

"Hey" he said cheerily his cheeks formed a goofy grin that was new to her and Toph.

"I wanted to say that I would love be your karaoke partner at the dance and I want you to pick the song" Katara was extremely nervous to the point she was involuntarily shaking.

"I would be honored" Aang kept his goofy smile but inside his mind, he was panicking, "What song will I pick" he thought rapidly

Katara snapped him from his thoughts; "Have a good rest of the day" she smiled at him.

"Have a good rest of the day too" Aang said back and waved which Katara heartily returned as she was walking away.

Later that night, Katara was doing her homework and couldn't stop thinking of different songs. She was having a hard time concentrating as songs like Billie Jean by Michael Jackson, Mother by Danzig, Elvis Presley, and various other bands and songs popped into her head as to which one Aang would pick. Katara was very versatile when it came to music but her favorite had to be Rock and Roll. To her it proved that she was fun which was something that she was frequently accused of being stiff even by Toph. The one song that kept repeating over and over was Peaceful Easy Feeling by The Eagles which she happened to love.

"I wonder if he will pick that song" she laughed at the thought but something was nagging at the back her mind that she might be right.

In the woods, Aang was settling into sleep with his iPod in his ears, "Yeah, I'll pick this one for karaoke" the famous melody started playing and the words rang out, "I like the way your sparkling earrings lay" before long Aang was fast asleep ready for tomorrow to come.

The next week flew by and Katara still hadn't picked out her dress. She knew that time was getting short and she needed to buckle down. She was by her locker when Aang went up to her

"Hey" his voice was shaky but happy

"Hey" she said back instantly getting nervous. Toph was standing next her with her arms crossed as usual.

"It seems you two need some private time" she teased and she walked toward the next class to be early for once.

"What's up" Katara asked Aang, he was shaking but he needed to ask her about the dance

"I wanted to ask you what time you would want me to pick you up for the dance next week" he stammered out. Katara couldn't help but be smitten by his nervousness as she was experiencing her own in a major way.

"That is a good question" she put her hand to her hand chin to think, "The dance starts at 7, how about you come up around 5:30-6 that way we can do any last minute touch ups"

"Okay that sounds great" he smiled, "I'll see you at your house and I promise I won't be late" Katara giggled and he giggled right back, thinking about the first time in their last period class. With that he started to walk down the hall, grinning from ear to ear knowing that he was falling in love. She grinned as well as she had already fallen but was finding out what a wonderful human being he is.

Their last period seemed to take forever to end. Toph was getting impatient, Katara was sitting there bored and Aang had a huge smile on his face the whole time. He was stealing glances at Katara as this was the first class that she hadn't done so. Katara had talked to Toph and they were going to go dress shopping after school. The bell rang and everyone couldn't get out of the class fast enough. Katara's dad, Hakoda, knew that Toph was going to take her shopping and didn't expect her to be home after school. The driver picked up both girls and took them to the best dress shops in the city. They tried on different dresses, some too big, some too small; some not even the right color.

After a while of trying on dresses, Toph found one that complimented her figure and was a mossy green color. The dress went down to her ankles with a lighter green wrapping around her waist.

"Toph that dress looks stunning on you!" Katara exclaimed happily, she wanted to see Toph happy as she was usually grumpy.

"Really?" she said her voice had a tinge of excitement as she rarely got any compliments at all.

Top was really happy deep down and she went and bought the dress. Katara wasn't having any such luck as originally being from the Southern Water Tribe, she was used to being in blues. All the dresses were in green or even the occasional red. They were getting exhausted from looking around until they saw one last shop.

"Lets try this shop and if I don't find anything then we will go home" Katara was getting dejected. They walked in and she felt her heart sigh in disappointment. All the dresses were in green and red. She went to walk out when she spotted something blue out of the corner of her eyes. She walked over, expecting it to be an optical illusion but was pleasantly surprised when it was an actual blue dress.

"Wow this dress looks amazing" Katara said to Toph

"I wouldn't know" Toph waved her hand in front of her face repeatedly

"Oh I'm sorry Toph, I forget that you are blind sometimes" Katara laughed a little, Toph gave her a hard punch in the shoulder which made her wince in pain.

The dress was lined with white fur on the top and bottom. There were wrappings that came with the dress tucked inside by a small string and a small blue sash to go around her waist. Katara went up to the counter person and asked if she could try the dress on. She was taken to the dressing rooms and came out ten minutes later. The counter person had a hard time keeping his jaw up and even Toph had a shocked expression. The dress fit perfectly complimenting her waist and rest of her body. With her hair down the way it was, she simply looked stunning.

"You know, I might not be able to see but I could tell from the guy's quickening heartbeat and him stumbling over his words when he cashed you out, that you looked beautiful" Toph said without any thought.

"Thank You Toph!" Katara beamed with embarrassment and gave Toph a small punch in the shoulder which she returned and sent Katara into the ground.

They found the driver and he took Katara home. She showed her brother and dad the dress and they both stood in awe. She was beyond excited for the dance but she had knots and butterflies for when Aang saw her, she wondered what he was going to think.

The dance was two days away and everyone was in a buzz as who was going to wear what, who would look the prettiest, who would dance the best and regular gossip flowing through out the school, even the teachers were excited. The day went on a usual with last period class dragging on. In the middle of class Toph tapped on Katara's shoulder

"Hey, I won't be able to walk you home today as I have to be somewhere with my parents right after we get out" she whispered

"Oh" Katara frowned, "I will have to find someone to walk me home today"

"I'm sorry" Toph rarely if ever said sorry for anything but you could tell that she felt bad.

"It's okay, it has to be important if you have to go" Katara said back

"It unfortunately is" she sighed

The class mercifully ended and everyone scattered. Katara started the journey home by herself, she knew where to go but she was scared of Jet finding her as the memories of that day were permanently etched into her brain. She wasn't even a quarter mile into the walk when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She froze expecting it to be Jet but when she slowly turned around she was greeted by the goofy grin of Aang. She immediately exhaled and her heart started to thud against her chest for good reasons this time.

"Hey Aang" she said as she caught her breath, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw that you were walking alone when you usually walk with Toph so I figured I would walk you home instead of you walking by yourself" he said in a gentle way that put Katara's fears at ease.

"Thank You but you don't have

"It's okay, want to as I know you have been afraid of Jet coming back" he didn't mean to cut her off but he wanted her to feel safe and secure.

"Thank You" she smiled at him and he smiled back. They started their walk home talking and laughing at various topics. Both were finding out that despite their differences on some things they had a lot in common. They were quickly becoming best friends but neither one knew how much they had fallen in love with each other. They reached Katara's house rather quickly as they had been occupied by talking and laughing.

"I can't Thank You enough Aang" Katara said with a bright smile.

"No need to thank me, I wanted to see that you were safe" Aang waved his hand as if to say that this was I wanted.

"I guess this is it until you pick me up at the dance" Katara took a step onto her steps; she turned and held her hand on the railing. Aang looked up at her and was captured by her beauty. He stared for a couple of minutes before he broke himself out of his own reverie.

"I'll see you at the dance" he sheepishly put his arm behind his head again; Katara figured that was a nervous habit. Before either could turn to walk away they were treated to a wonderful sight. Butterflies started flying around them, some landing on the railing. A butterfly landed on each of their shoulders and they were soon joined by dragonflies as well. The beautiful insects swirled and flew around them. Katara and Aang both were busy looking at the insects when their eyes met for the first since they came upon her house. They both stared lovingly into each other's eyes and smiled wide. As quickly as the butterflies and dragonflies came, they were gone. The two kept staring into each other's eyes until Katara realized the bugs were gone. She was first to break contact and a deep crimson blush formed on her cheeks. Aang was more than mesmerized by her diamond blue eyes and kept staring for a little while longer. He finally broke his stare and formed his own deep crimson blush, a mixture of both embarrassment and love for both of them.

"I'll see you at the dance" Aang finally said

"Me too" Katara said as she quickly whisked herself up the stairs and into the house. Aang started walking into the woods at a brisk pace. They were ready for the dance of their lives.

It was the day of the dance; everyone's nerves are at its peak. The chatter was louder than usual in the hallways. Everyone was waiting for tonight and tonight would be extra special for two people.

It was finally the last class of the day; the day went by quickly as nobody was paying attention to the teachers at all. The class wasn't dragging and the teacher wasn't even teaching for the rest of the class. Nobody would be in class for the next two days which added to the excitement of everyone.

The bell rang and everyone bolted out of the class including Katara and Toph who were probably the most nervous of everyone in the school. Toph walked Katara home and practically jumped into the limo. Katara had a couple of hours to kill which she did by listening to music. She was finding herself unable to focus on one particular band or song as her mind would wonder off and dream up scenarios as to what will happen tonight. Around 5 o'clock, she shut the music off and started to get ready. Sokka was already dressed and waiting for his date which Katara didn't know who he was taking. She heard a knock on the door and heard her father open the door.

"Welcome Toph" he said with happiness. Sokka's jaw dropped and Katara's did as well.

"You look absolutely stunning Toph" Sokka finally stammered out to the amusement of their father.

"Sokka is taking Toph to the dance? Why didn't she tell me" Katara was shocked as she had no idea but she was happy that Toph found someone to go to the dance with even if it was her pain in the neck brother.

Katara made two elegant braids with her hair and made the rest of it wave down her back. She slipped the dress on and tied the sash on tight, tying the wrappings around her arms.

"Have a good time" she heard her father say as the door opened and she heard it click shut.

"Aang should be here any minute" she thought and put on some finishing touches. As she was done, Katara heard the doorbell ring and instantly her stomach was feeling butterflies.

"Hello" her father said

"Hello Mr.

"Call me Hakoda" her father told Aang.

"Hello Mr. Hakoda" Aang said, "I'm here to pick up Katara for the dance" Aang stuck his hand out which Hakoda took and noticed that Aang had an iron grip for a handshake.

"Oh yes, Katara has spoken highly of you" her father took his hand back and rubbed it slightly from soreness, he called for Katara, "Katara your date is here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" she called back. Aang was a nervous wreck and was sweating a little bit. Katara came down the stairs and Aang dropped his jaw. It was the second time tonight that Hakoda has seen a jaw drop and he found the whole thing hilarious.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Aang was transfixed on her beauty and the way the dress was elegant and helped her shine even brighter. Katara was impressed by Aang as he was wearing a stunning orange, red and yellow tuxedo and he had his headband and cap off revealing a polished bald head and Airbending tattoos.

"Ready for the dance madam" he said as a gentlemanly as he could muster without losing his nerves.

"Yes I am sir" she replied as he took her arm under his and made for the door.

"Have a great time and don't get into trouble" Hakoda called out to his daughter, "Please take care of her Mr. Aang"

"I will" they said in unison as they started out the door and through a shortcut that Aang knew.

They got to the dance and everyone was having a good time. Katara stared at the sights and sounds; drinking it all in. she was in awe as everyone goofed around, was cracking jokes and singing karaoke way off key.

"Would you want to dance?" Aang asked her over the music

"I'm not sure Aang, I'm not good at dancing" she was feeling a blush come on.

"It's okay, follow my lead" he said as he held out his hand which she took. He whisked her to the dance floor where her body started to flow with the rhythm of the music. Before she knew it, a circle had formed, watching in awe as the two were interlocked in a spicy but fun dance. They twirled and spun around each other people would ooooooh or aweeee everytime it seemed like they were going to miss.

"Aang, everyone's watching" Katara was looking into the crowd as she danced.

"Don't worry about them, it's just you and me right now" Aang says with a smile as he takes Katara and twirls her around fast. They dance for a little longer until Aang leans Katara back on his arm. They are sweating profusely as she looks up at him to see a bright smile. She returns one of her own. They stand up to sound of uproarious applause by the crowd that gathered including from Toph, Sokka and Zuko. They both quickly bow and slinked away from the crowd which goes back to dancing to the music.

The dance goes on and people gradually go up to sing karaoke. When Aang signed up for karaoke he unwittingly put himself last with Katara filled out in the partner section. Toph is singing an off-key rendition of "I'm Just a Girl" to some jeers even some heckles. Once she is done, Sokka and Zuko get up and instead of singing they try their hand at improv comedy which fails miserably. They are booed off the small karaoke stage with someone pelting Sokka in the head with a cup of spiked punch as he walks off.

Two more couples were up next and then it would be Aang and Katara's turn.

"Aang I'm a little nervous" Katara says quietly, she instinctively intertwined his hand with hers to his surprise and warm affection.

He grips her hand a little tighter while gently rubbing her increasingly sweaty palms, "It's going to be okay, I'm nervous too but we'll go up there and nail it" Aang says to reassure her. Katara smiles at him as his words helps her calm down a little bit. They finish talking in the nick of time as the class president calls their names.

They go up on stage and the music starts. Katara and Aang both have a microphone when he takes the lead.

"I like the way your sparkling earrings lay against your skin so brown" Aang belts out in tune with the music, "And I wanna sleep with you in the desert tonight with a billion stars all around"

Katara is stunned but she had a strong feeling that Aang would pick this song. It still surprises her but she quickly jumps in for the chorus

"Cause I got a peaceful easy feeling and I know you won't let me down, cause I'm already standing on the ground" they sing in perfect harmony. Another crowd begins to form and starts to sway at the sound of their voices.

"And I found out a long time ago, what a woman can do to your soul, ah but she can't take you any way you don't already know how to go" Aang takes the lead again making Katara smile.

Again they sing in unison, "And I got a peaceful easy feeling and I know you won't let me down, 'cause I'm already standing on the ground"

Katara takes over leaving the crowd stunned with her angelic voice, "I get this feeling I may know you as a lover and a friend but this voice keeps whispering in my other ear, tells me I may never see you again" she gives Aang a bright smile which he returns by blushing until they both kick off into the final chorus. At this point the crowd is clapping along, some with tears in their eyes as they can see the love the two recent best friends have.

"Cause I get a peaceful easy feeling"

"And I know you won't let me down"

"Cause I'm already standing, I'm allllreaddyyyyyy standinggg"

"Yes I'm alllllllready standingggg on the grounddddd, woahh ooh ohhh" they finish together to which the crowd goes absolutely bonkers. Cheers and applause coming from everyone, even Jet who was standing in the very back to make sure he kept his distance from the two lovebirds.

Katara and Aang look at each other and embrace in a deep and long hug. This elicits even more of a reaction from the crowd. They both bow and say Thank You. They were the final karaoke performance and they ran longer than the dance. Both knew that they would be the talk of the school but neither cared. Everyone started to go home after both got off the stage.

"Ready to head out?" Aang asks Katara who during the song lost a shoe and found it on the way down the stage steps.

"I'm ready" she says back and he slides his hand into hers interlocking fingers as they walk out the door. People were still congratulating them about karaoke and dancing from earlier in the night which they both humbly blushed and said Thank You.

"Let's head through the woods" Aang suggests

"Okay it will be quicker to my house" Katara says back. They take the shortcut that Aang showed her earlier. Unknown to them, Jet knows about the shortcut and it waiting for them with a bunch of his friends. They are almost out of the woods when Jet steps out in front. They halt to a stop with Aang immediately standing in front of Katara. Jet's friends come up from behind and there are at least ten friends.

"Well it seems the two lovebirds have decided to go home" Jet says with a smile, "Not this time, everyone attack!"

"Jet you don't have to!' Aang yells but it is no use as Jet and his cronies run towards the young couple.

"Katara run!" Aang yells back at her, her skills as a Waterbender stopped when she came to Ba Sing Se as she only learned a few basic moves. Aang moves with a swiftness, dodging attacks and launching a few defense moves of his own. He hits a group with a couple of large air marbles, knocking them out. About six people remain and are launching attacks of rocks and gunshots at Aang. A large rock hurls through the air, it hits Aang in the stomach and flings him back into a tree. He closes his eyes as he is knocked out.

"He is over here" Jet yells to his cronies. Jet grabs the unconscious Aang by throat.

"How does it feel to be grabbed by the throat" Jet proudly roars, "You won't live this time"

Jet goes to swing his fist when Aang's tattoos begin to glow. His connects to Aang's face, leaving an immediate bruise. He goes to hit Aang one more time when the air swirls and his eyes open to a white luminescence. He grabs Jet's wrist, the same one he broke the last time and twists it all the way around. Jet lets go of Aang's throat and lets out his girlish scream. At this point all of his friends have scattered leaving Jet all alone.

"I told you not to come around here again" Aang's voice is demonic scaring Jet to the point that he soils his pants. Aang takes his other wrist and forcibly breaks it. The bone is protruding and the blood is flowing down Jet's arm.

"Never EVER come close to her" Aang points to a crying Katara behind one of the trees, "or come near me again GOT IT!" he roars loudly as he grabs Jet's throat. Jet squeaks out a yes when you hear a loud crunch. Aang crushes Jet's larynx and quickly airbends him out of the woods where you hear a loud thud as he hits the school building. Jet isn't dead but he sure has learned his lesson this time around as he will never bother Katara or Aang again.

"Katara?" Aang's voice is calming down and his tattoos lose the luminescence they previously displayed. Katara comes out from behind the tree with tear stains streaking her face. He runs over to her and gives her a massive hug. She returns the hug fiercely not wanting to let go.

"Let us head home" Aang speaks into her hair, "I promise you won't get hurt"

"Okay" Katara shakily let's out

They continue down the shortcut and into the clearing. Katara's house is about two feet away. Aang decides to lighten the mood and proposes a race. Katara readily accepts and they race the last two feet with Katara winning.

"Aang, stay here for one second, I'll be right back" she says as she ascends the steps in victory. She goes inside and what seems to be hours but is only a few minutes she comes out and asks Aang to come inside.

"I told my father what happened to tonight and what happened the last time" Katara says to a shock Aang, "he immediately proposed the idea that you stay here tonight just in case Jet is stupid enough to try something again."

"O-okay" Aang smiled, "Where will I sleep?"

"We can sleep in my bed as we have a guest room but it's occupied by a snoring Toph, which I have to talk to her in morning anyway" Katara laughs as she is finally able to relax. Aang laughs along with her to ease his nerves. They both go upstairs to Katara's room after saying goodnight and Thank You to Katara's dad. Aang closes the door and proceeds to turn his back to Katara.

"What are you doing silly?" she giggles a little bit

"I don't want to invade on your privacy" he was starting to blush, "Besides I only have my underwear since all of my clothes are at my makeshift home"

Katara understood what Aang meant and decided to not push the matter. She unzips her dress and slides out. She quickly slides on some pajamas and has turn around. His face goes to a maroon color as she can't stop staring at Katara.

She snaps him from his reverie; "Hey I never got to say Thank You for saving me both times" she walks over to a jaw agape Aang. She picks his jaw up and plants a deep kiss on his lips. Aang quickly recovers and matches her kiss. They don't stop kissing for a long while as to reaffirm their love for each other. They don't need to say it as their eyes are doing the dance. That night for the both of them, they cuddled up on Katara's bed, knowing that they had a long and dazzling evening but an even longer and brighter journey ahead together.


End file.
